1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce and more particularly to updating customers as to the status of their orders and order shipments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the mail order industry, it is common practice to notify customers by mail when their orders are backlogged or their shipments will be delayed for some reason. The advent of wide area electronic networks like the Internet has made it possible for customers to query the status of their orders and shipments by directly accessing the merchants' and shippers' information systems. For example, both Federal Express®) (FedEx® and United Parcel Service® (UPS®) have world wide web sites on the Internet where customers can track the shipping status of their packages by simply inputting the package's tracking number to a computer form on a web page.
There is an advantage however, to notifying customers by mail when their shipments will be delayed, because the customer is not required to take any action to receive this notification—that is, the customer does not have to proactively access the Internet or other network, go to the shipper's world wide web site, and obtain and input a parcel tracking number in order to check on the shipping status.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,778 to Brookes (“Brookes”), a keyword based profile is used to match information coming into a system with the users' interests. In Brookes, the user is alerted to the presence of the information in the database (perhaps because there is a delivery fee associated with the information), but the information is not actually delivered to the user.
Also in the related art are several Internet-based electronic mail systems that deliver information to users daily via E-mail based on personal profiles. There are, for example, several stock quotation services that electronically mail a list of a user's personal favorite stock prices each day. Unlike Brookes, such systems do deliver the information directly to the user. However, the user is required to submit an interest profile to the system in order to receive feedback.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a system and method for automatically notifying a party of the status of a delivery without requiring submission of a status request or special profile information from the party.